


Walk Home With Me

by ExodusStrike



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Overprotective Bucky, this was supposed to be a school assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExodusStrike/pseuds/ExodusStrike
Summary: Steve gets in a fight, Bucky saves him





	

Steve shivered as he stepped outside of the grocery store where he worked; even though it was only September he was starting to feel the bite in the air. Of course he always noticed the cold a little bit more on account of him being so skinny. He started walking down the sidewalk, setting a brisk pace through the busy streets of Brooklyn New York. He wanted to get back to the apartment before Bucky got home from the docks, so he could make something with the apples he had gotten at a discount from the store.  
As he went through one particular alley to cut across to the next street, he heard something that sounded like a cat howling from the next alley over. Of course his sense of curiosity (and righteousness) meant that he had to go and make sure that the cat wasn’t in trouble. In fact, as luck – or bad luck, the cat was black. – would have it, the cat was backed into the corner of a dead end alley, and he recognized the three bullies who were keeping it there. Hari Strauss and his two cronies were known in the neighborhood for causing trouble, though no one could ever prove it was them. Steve knew he had to help the poor cat, so he did the logical thing – to him; –He gently set down the bag of apples, and walked calmly up to Hari. Hari, hearing him coming turned around, saw him, and muttered something that sounded like,   
“Oh look, here comes the entertainment.”  
Steve mustered all the strength he had in his small frame, and promptly punched him in the jaw. Hari stumbled back a few steps, taken by surprise, his henchmen stood there, unsure of what to do, until Hari recovered and commanded,  
“Get him!”  
Steve, who hadn’t said a word up to this point, yelled out a strangled shriek of a war cry, and charged them. Even a good fighter would be hard pressed to hold their own against three people at once, and Steve was by no means a good fighter. So though he fought valiantly, he was soon overpowered and thrown into a pile of rotting cardboard boxes along the side of the alley. A shape loomed above him, and he curled in on himself, to protect him from a kick he knew was coming. All of a sudden he heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Bucky’s say,  
“Stay away from him!”  
All of a sudden the person above him disappeared and he heard some bangs and crashes mixed in with a good amount of swear words, he scrambled up from the boxes, and the first thing he saw was Bucky, delivering one final punch to Hari, say  
“If I ever catch you beating up someone again, I’ll break your arms.” and letting him run away.   
Then Bucky turned to Steve with no small amount of worry in his eyes,  
“Steve!” He said, rushing over, “Are you okay?”  
Steve chuckled weakly,  
“Yeah Buck, I’m fine” (he wasn’t)  
From the look in Bucky’s eyes he could tell that he was going to get a lecture about not just rushing into fights blindly, when they got home. Steve looked up the alley and saw the paper bag full of apples sitting where he had left it, at the beginning of the alley. Assured about that, he looked past Bucky to the back of the alley, and saw the black cat still sitting there, it had stopped howling and was watching him with a wary look on its face. He slowly – and painfully! – made his way over to it, crouching down, he coaxed the cat closer to him. Eventually Steve was able to get close enough to gently pick up the cat, which immediately started purring, and turned around to look at Bucky. Bucky, who was watching these proceedings with a small mile on his face, started saying,  
“No, we are not bringing-“he trailed off, sighing at Steve and his puppy dog eyes “fine” he said, “but just until it gets better,”  
Steve grinned in triumph – and immediately winced because his cheek was swelling up and it hurt. Bucky picked up the paper bag of apples, slung his arm (gently) around Steve’s shoulders, being careful not to disturb the cat, and they walked the rest of the way back to the apartment together.  
They ended up keeping the cat, they named it Fitz.


End file.
